Una copa de vino y una pelirroja
by la.brujita4ever
Summary: Harry se ha aislado del mundo mágico y ni siquiera sus mejores amigos han podido convencerlo de volver. Una tarde sentado en el balcón recordando su vida, suena el timbre y en la puerta una pelirroja. Ella lo hará cambiar de opinion Pasen y enterense...


Harry estaba sentado en el balcón de un elegante edificio en el centro de Londres. Desde ahí tenía una vista privilegiada a la gran ciudad y especialmente al gran Big Ben. Sosteniendo una copa a medio llenar de vino de elfo, se encontraba pensando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que iba a ocurrir en su futuro.

Era una cálida tarde de verano en la que la suave brisa despeinaba sutilmente el ya desordenado pelo del chico.

Aunque de chico no tenía mucho, ya tenía prácticamente 20 años y era un reconocido auror del ministerio, tenía una carrera en ascenso y una fortuna incalculable.

Ya no era el chico de 19 años que vivía con miedo a ser matado, ni tampoco su vida giraba entorno a un mago tenebroso.

Esa era una parte del profundo cambio en la vida del chico. Al terminar la batalla en la cual había matado a Voldemort, él no había podido aguantar todas las personas que habían muerto en su lugar, todas las familias destrozadas por su culpa. No podía aguantar ver esos hermosos ojos castaños al que él siempre había amado aguarse en lágrimas por la pérdida de su hermano.

Se había alejado de su amiga, Hermione que, todos los días, desde que tomó la decisión de marcharse, había ido a hablar con él, a tratar de convencerlo de que no era su culpa, que no podía culparse de algo que no era verdad, que gracias a él el mundo mágico estaba a salvo... bla bla bla.

Se había alejado de Ron, su mejor amigo, su hermano que había aceptado su decisión en silencio, pero cuando ya se iba a marchar lo miró con sus ojos celestes cargados de decepción y de resentimiento.

- Pensé que eras más valiente- había dicho. Esas palabras le habían quedado grabadas para siempre en su corazón, sin que nadie las hubiese podido borrar.

Había dejado atrás a las únicas personas que lo habían considerado parte de su familia y que lo habían acogido como hijo, era algo que nunca se iba a perdonar, haberse ido sin despedirse ni de la Sra. ni del Sr. Weasley y sabía que ellos tampoco se lo perdonarían nunca.

Pero de lo que nunca se iba a perdonar, y era una espina en su corazón era no haber visto nunca más esos ojos castaños, y que la última imagen que tenga era lleno de lágrimas y rojos por el llanto.

No había podido ver de nuevo a esa hermosa pelirroja a la que tanto amaba, y a la que había tratado de reemplazar pasando de cama en cama tratando de olvidar la.

Su copa había disminuido notablemente y ya no le quedaba mucho en donde ahogar estos angustiantes recuerdos que le venía a la cabeza, sin poder controlarlo, sin poder cambiarlo a algo mejor.

Su mente divagaba en recuerdo en recuerdo, los de su infancia, su cruel infancia. Cuando conoció a Hagrid, cuando supo que era mago, cuando en Hogwarts encontró una familia. Pero todos lo llevaban a lo mismo, a ella.

En sus recuerdos tenía perfectamente incorporado el olor de su perfume, lo suave de su piel, el roce de sus labios...

Mientras pensaba en esto, tocaron sutilmente la puerta. El pelinegro se levanto a abrir dejando la copa tambaleándose en la pequeña de la terraza del departamento.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y sin siquiera ver quien era lo supo en un instante. El perfume del que se acordaba cada día de su vida le llegó verdaderamente a su nariz y vio nuevamente los profundos ojos castaños que le miraban con una mezcla de compasión y rabia.

Lo primero que sintió fue una fuerte cachetada, que a su parecer se la merecía.

- Eso fue por ni si quiera dignar te a despedirte de mí, ni darme una explicación- dijo una suave voz, que aunque enojada era una melodiosa canción para él. La pelirroja prosiguió en una reprimenda a lo mas estilo Molly Weasley.- O tu que creías que me pasó cuando supe que te habías marchado, me preocupé por ti y por eso mandé a Hermione todos los días a que tratara de convencerte de volver, de que nada era tu culpa. Peor hoy me di cuenta de que nada de esto iba a funcionar, que debía ser yo la que viniese a hablarte.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó extrañado el chico.

- A que tenía que venir a decirte, que no era tu culpa, nada de lo que pasó. Y que debes ser valiente cómo todos lo hemos sido, porque tienes un ahijado que te necesita y toda una familia que te quiere devuelta.

- No después de que por mi culpa halla muerto Fred- dijo Harry en un susurro.

- Harry, mírame- dijo Ginny, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cara de Harry- Nadie te culpa por la muerte de Fred, ya todos aceptamos su muerte y sabemos que el es feliz en otra parte, junto con todos los héroes que murieron en esa batalla.

- Ginny...-susurró Harry antes de romper en sollozos abrazando a la pelirroja- No...no... puedo... ser fuerte... como....tú, no puedo...ser...valiente.

Ginny tan solo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo guió hasta uno de los sillones de la sala. Harry se sentó y se calmó un poco.

- Ginny, tu eres la persona más especial que he conocido nunca. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sin ti no podría haber hecho nada, sin tí no hubiese superado ninguno de los obstáculos que me han tocado. Gracias.- dijo el pelinegro. Para ella esa frase fue más que un meloso Te amo, y significaban más que todos los Te amo, que podría haber dicho.

- Harry, yo siempre estaré ahí contigo, apoyándote en todo lo que necesitas. Ahora voy a arreglar tus cosas, que este verano vuelves a la Madriguera con tu familia y conmigo.- y después de decir esto la pelirroja lo besó como nunca antes diciéndole así que todo estaba bien y que no había de que preocuparse.

Aparecieron en un extenso campo y de lejos se veía un hermosa casa, que aunque se parecía a la Madriguera, no estaba igual como la recordaba.

Era una casa enorme de 5 pisos que ocupaba fácilmente 2 cuadras completas de una ciudad, de ancho. Estaba pintada de un color naranjo y con los marcos de las ventanas blancos e impecables brillaban al sol. En todas las ventanas habían hermosas jardineras con flores que la alegraban aún más.

- Ginny, la casa quedó preciosa- dijo Harry asombrado ante el cambio de la casa

- Gracias Harry, yo la arreglé, pero no con magia, sino a lo muggle- le dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole.- Necesitaba algo para no pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.- prosiguió con una sonrisa cargada de angustia.

Y en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que no se había disculpado con Ginny por todo lo que le había hecho pasar estos últimos años. Harry se detuvo y Ginny a su lado. Harry se volvió hacia ella y la miró con sus ojos color esmeralda cargados de remordimiento.

- Lo siento muchísimo Ginny, nunca quise herirte de esa forma. Lo siento, actué de una forma muy egoísta, lo único que hice fue pensar en lo que yo quería en lo que yo sentía y en lo que me haría mejor a mi. Pero nunca me di cuenta de que mis decisiones y actitudes no sólo me afectaban a mi sino que a todas las personas que me aman, pero por sobre todo a ti. Lo siento mucho...

- Harry, yo ya te perdoné, incluso mucho antes de que te fuera a buscar a ese departamento, yo sabía que te darías cuenta porque no eres una mala persona, sino al contrario eres un muy buena persona, generosa, amable y humilde. Yo ya sabía que entenderías por qué no era bueno aislarte y alejarte de todos los que te aman.

- Ginny, tu me conoces tan bien, incluso mejor de lo que yo me conozco. ¿Me harías un favor enorme?

- Dime...- le dijo Ginny confundida.

- Por Favor nunca te vallas de mi lado - le dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y acercandola más hacia él con la otra, que estaba alrededor de su cintura.

- Nunca- le dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos decidida- Pensé que habías entendido que no te librarías tan fácil de mi- le dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole, para después besarlo.

Y nunca más se separaron, ni en ese verano, ni en el próximo. Pero unos 2 veranos después los dos no pudieron seguir como estaban...

Y se casaron... querría decir que vivieron felices para siempre, pero dónde está Harry Potter siempre pasa algo.


End file.
